This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This goal of this administrative project is the operation of the Yerkes National Primate Research Center of Emory University. This core provides overall direction of the following components to support the Center's scientific mission: administration, scientific leadership, management, comprehensive business services, information technology, human resources, and a public information office. In addition, the administrative core oversees facilities management;animal resources (veterinary medicine, animal care, animal records, and environmental enrichment);research resources (service pathology, environmental health and safety and comprehensive support to outside investigators);and four Service Cores: Endocrinology, DNA Microchip Array and Virology. General direction also is provided for four scientific divisions: Microbiology and Immunology, Neuroscience, Psychobiology and Sensory Motor Systems. The Center's goals are to conduct a research program focused on scientific problems relevant to human health problems such as HIV and the broad NIH mission, to provide the resource infrastructure and expertise in appropriate scientific and veterinary specialties to support such a program and to enhance the Center's ability to serve as a resource to core investigators as well as to scientists regionally, nationally and internationally.